


Sarcasm

by MsMelodyPond



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lancelot's alive!, yayyy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls and a man collapse at the gates of Camelot. Found by Percival and Merlin they are taken to Gaius.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: I adore Lancelot so he's not dead!</p><p>Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You got me shaking

It was going to get cold, was Percival's only thought as he and Merlin rode the permimater of the walls. They didn't very far, stopping when they saw two guards trying to drag three bodies through the gates and failing. Two were obviously women and the other a man. 

"Stop! What are you doing?" Merlin exclaimed, jumping down from his horse.

"These three collapsed just before reaching the gate, we were trying to bring them to the lower towns to see a healer but we aren't getting far." One explained. Percival sighed, also jumping off his horse.

"Strap the two ladies to my horse, and Merlin's can take the man. We will have them examined by Gaius." He said.

They did as they were told, strapping the hooded figures onto the horses. Percival and Merlin walked them up to the castle, instructing the guards to carry them up, Merlin leading the way.

"GAIUS! We need your help!" Merlin yelled laying the girls down on the bed and the man lay face down on the floor, that was covered with blankets.

Gaius came rushing out of the little pantry thing, hands full of herbs and weird looking liqueds.

 

"Who are these people Merlin? What happened?" He asked checking the pulse of one of the girls.

"We don't know, they collapse outside the main gate." He explained.

"Someone check the pulse of that young man over there." He instructed, still examining the girls, looking for concussion, fever, etc.

Percival flipped over the man, "Oh my god!" He exciaimed jumping back, shock written plainly on his face.

 

"What is it.. what?" He asked, not beliving what he was seeing. Gaius moved over the where they stood, staring, and struck them both on the back of the head.

"Go get Arthur! Alert the knights at once, this is wonderful!" He said. "They collapsed from exhastion. The'll be fine in the morning.

\--- With Arthur--

"Lancelot's back? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean he and two girls were found outside the gates. When we saw his face.. there's no doubt that this is him. Gaius said they will be fine in the morning. You can talk to them then." Percival explained.

"He also wants us to inform Leon, Gwaine and Eylan." 

"Who are these girls?" 

"No idea, they seem to have been traveling with him." Percival stated.

"I will tell the others, you are dismissed." Arthur said, hand on hip, looking at the ground and tiredly waving a hand.

\---- In the morning.--

Lancelot bolted up, sword drawn, looking around for the girls.

"Oh good you're up."

"GAIUS! It's so good to see you again!" He said giving the man a hug.

"What about Cassie? And Ariella? Are they okay?" He aaked still in a panic.

"The girls? We moved them into Merlin's room, to make them more comfortable. They're okay. Just tired." 

"Can I see them?" He asked desperatly.

"Yes of course." He rushed into Merlin's room, seeing both girls fit on the small bed.

"Oh I'm so glad they're safe." He said smiling at their sleeping forms.

"Lancelot, if you don't mind me asking.. why are you traveling with two girls in the first place?" He asked seriously.

"Not for the purpose you're thinking, old friend." He laughed. "They found me, just after the Isle Of The Blessed, in the middle of the woods, far away. They were heading to Camelot anyway, so they brought me along. They really are wonderful people." He said smiling.

"But Lancelot it's been months.."

"Oh yes, there was trouble along the way, and we stopped in a few towns along the way. It was an incredible journey!" He claimed happily.

"Lance, please stop being so loud, you'll wake Cassie.. oh. Too late." Said tired voice. A girl about four inches shorter than Lance appeared, her red hair still perfect despite having been asleep, her brown eyes stopping on Gaius and Lancelot. "Hello, I don't believe we've met, I'm Ariella." She smiling at the old man.

"I'm Gaius." He stated smiling back.

"Ari, where are we?" Said a sleep grumpled voice, Ariella moving out of the door way to make room for the other.

"This is my sister, Cassie." She said looking at the dark haired girl, who had different coloring, but the same features, small nose, splash of freckles, and curvy mouth. The were gorgeous. There was a knock at the door.

"Lance?" Came a hesitent voice. 

"Hello my friends!" He said opening the door, letting in a group of knights, who looked overjoyed to see the man again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only writting this because the idea was stuck in my head.
> 
> Not expecting a lot of people to actually read it.

"So, Lance, who are your friends?" Gwaine asked after they'd settled down, the girls in question talking quitely with Merlin.

"Ariella is the red head and the other is her sister Cassie. They are something aren't they?" He said affectionatly.

"Are you.. interested in either of them?" Leon asked carefully.

"No, they have become almost sisterly to me. Why do you ask?" He cocked his head to the side in a show of curiousity.

"Well you surely must have noticed how beautiful they are..?" Leon supplied.

"Well of course .. I .. have. No. No, Gwaine you keep your filthy hands off them." He said only half joking.

"Why aren't you scolding Leon?" He said not slightly offended.

"Because Leon would never do anything to dishonor them!" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Dishonor who?" Ari asked, letting go of her sisters hand and grabbing Lancelot's to play with.

"Nobody, Ari. Don't worry about it." He said patting her head.

"Hi, I'm Gwaine." He smiled holding out his hand to Cassie.

"Cassie, nice to meet you." She said, sincerly happy to meet him.

"And I'll take a wild guess and say you're Ari?" Smirking gorgeously at them both.

"Yeah, that's me." She giggled.

"And you two are?" Cassie said looking at Elyan and Leon, who introduced themselves a little more humbly than Gwaine.

"So what business do you have in Camelot?" Elyan asked politely.

"Nothing really, just passing through." Cassie shrugged.

"Do you go to a lot of places?" Elyan questioned, curious.

"Yeah, staying in one spot sounds rather pointless." Ari said still playing with Lancelot's fingers.

"Do you do that a lot?" Leon said nodding toward their hands, definatly not feeling jealous, nope. Not at all.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes, I suppose I do. You don't mind do you Lance?" She asked not removing her hands.

"No, I don't." He smiled, giving her fingers a squeeze.

"Do you travel often?" Ari asked the knights, Elayn and Leon shook their heads.

"I used to travel a lot, but then I became a knight and the most traveling I do now is hunting trips and patrol." Gwaine said rolling his eyes.

"Sounds boring." Ari said, not even bothering to appear sorry.

"A bit, yeah. Where have you been?" He asked.

"Well we stayed in Mercia for a bit, then mostly small villages. Then we found Lance and headed here." Cassie said thoughtfully.

"Mercia? How did you two get out? It's my understanding that the king would never allow it, especially two girls as pretty as you." Gwaine flirted.

"We had to fight one of his knights." Ari said rolling her eyes at her sisters blush.

"And you won?" Leon asked, stunned.

"Yep." Ari said still playing with Lancelot's fingers.

"Though I've only ever seen them fight once, they are quite good. She could hold her own with most of our knights." Lancelot nodded.

"Just once?" Leon raised his eyebrows.

"Most bandits assume we have nothing worth taking. So they left us alone." Cassie said.

And they kept talking, for hours. And eventually Ari let go of Lance's fingers, in favor of Leon's.


	3. Chapter 3

"So why did you become a knight?" Ari asked, squeezing his hand in ryhthm with their footsteps.

"It was what my father wanted, honor for our family. I'm his second amd last son, so it was always expected I would be a knight." He explained smiling, not in the least bothered.

"And do you like it? Being a knight?" She asked moving a few inches closer.

"Yes, it's an honor, to serve my king." He said sincerely.

"Well I'm glad it pleases you." She said smiling.

"Thank you. So what are two sisters doing traveling on their own?" He asked.

"Well, my dad wanted to marry us off, some kind of noble mumbo jumbo, a men he wanted us to marry.. were not the kindest. So we told dad if he didn't call it off we'd leave. Been traveling ever since." She said, barely paying any mind to the memory.

"Do arranged marriages bother you?" Leon asked gently.

"No, not at all. Sometimes they work out, and sometimes they don't. Mine wouldn't have." She answered.

"Do you ever plan on settling down? Finding the right person and staying with him?" He asked.

"I won't go looking for love, but if one day, I happen to find it, I'll settle down. Not sure about kids though." 

"Do you not like kids?" He asked, eyebrows drawn together, looking at her.

"I don't dislike them, but being a mom is a lot of responsibility. I would not be much of a mother. Does my aversion to children bother you?" She asked, not squeezing anymore.

"No. But in this day, you do not find many who wouldn't love children." He said.

"So, Sir Leon, what are your feelings on such subjects?"She asked jokingly.

"Well honestly, I can't see myself living outside Camelot. As for marriage I don't have an arranged on and when I find the right girl, I'd love to marry her and have kids." He said not looking at her. "That's nice, she'll be very lucky." She smiled.


End file.
